


F.O.W.E.L Hearted

by Dimbones1998



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Caring Scrooge McDuck, Family Feels, Good Uncle Scrooge McDuck, Kidnapping, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Parent Della Duck, Parent Donald Duck, evil tripplet, villain louie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimbones1998/pseuds/Dimbones1998
Summary: Needing a break from his family's need for danger, Louie goes out for a little alone time. But when his actions cause him to be taken captive by F.O.W.L, he's forced into the loneliest and most worst adventure yet. One where if he isn't carful, could end the McDuck Family forever.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> IN THE SHOW IV'E ALWAYS LOVED LOUIE THE MOST OUT OF THE THREE TRIPLETS. HE HAS THE MOST TROUBLE FITTING INTO HIS FAMILY OF ADVENTURERS, AND EVEN THOUGH HE HAS HAD SOME CHARACTER DEVELPMENT FOR "WHAT HE BRINGS TO THE TABLE", HE STILL HATES GETTING INTO DANGER AND FEELING USELESS IN INTENCE SITUATIONS. i WANTED TO WRITE A FIC ABOUT HIM HAVEING TO OVERCOME HIS FEARS OF NOT BEING GOOD ENOUGH, AND IT WAS A GOOD EXCUSE TO SHOW HOW MUCH THE DUCK FAMILY REALLY LOVE EACH OTHER. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

After Bradford's attempt to murder them in the money bin, Louie was exhausted. He was used to being almost killed on adventures but at least Huey and Dewey where there to take on most of the excitement. The most unfortunate part about this hole day was that their _outings_ where going to get even more painful now that F.O.W.E.L was out in the open. There wasn't really anything Louie could do about his family's incessant need for danger, but at least he could use the days traumatizing events as an excuse to stress eat on his uncles wallet.

"Uncle Scrooge?" Louie asked innocently

"Yes lad?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe you promised to buy mom and I lunch, should we escape the bin. And seeing as how we are currently walking out of the door to said bin, I would like to access my right to a fresh pep and a hamburger."

The familiar grumbling scowl was just what Louie was going for, as his uncle begrudgingly removed his wallet from the lining of his suit handing the young duck a 10 dollar bill. Removing it from his uncles feathers however, was a struggle. Seeing their uncle hand Louie so much money made the other two triplets gawk in excitement

"Does this mean-" dewy began

"NERP-" Louie cut him off waving the money for emphasis " _ **THIS**_ , is for almost dying at the hands of my own uncle today, and-" beginning to tear up "the loss of my sweet cherry pep" pausing for dramatic effect "so see ya, I'm taking this baby out to lunch"

As the young duck began to walk away he could hear the pattering of his brothers following him. Withought using much effort the duck simply waved the back of his hand at them responding with a stern " _alone_ "

Having a quite afternoon to himself was just what Louie needed before his life went spinning out of control into an onslaught of deadly adventures. There is only so much a young duck can talk his way out of, its not like he has the luck of Gladstone to get him through a messy situation. "Wouldn't that be nice" he found himself saying out loud. Funzo's Funzone would be the perfect way to spend a normal afternoon. The first order of business was to get himself the usual _free water cup_ and spend a little of his money to grab a bite to eat.

"Why hello Julia, new haircut? It really suits you" Louie smiled

"Nice try little duck, but I know your game. If you want juice you'll have to pay for it like everyone else"

"Wha- no, I wasn't, I was just"

"Counters that way" she pointed to the concession stand.

It was fine, even with the unexpected $1 charge he still had plenty of money left over to play games. That pleasent attitude swiftly left him as everything else that day continued to go wrong. His lunch was cold, his favorite game was out of order, the ticket machine exploded, some snotty kid spilled soda all over his favorite Hoodie, and now the vending machine had swallowed his last quarter.

"oh for the love of- AHHH ALL I WANTED WAS A NORMAL AFTERNOON OF NOT BEING KILLED BY MY CRAZY FAMILY." Louie yelled catching the attention of several guests and one nefarious buzzard.

* * *

**_Elsewhere inside Funzo's_ **

Keeping this place as their secret hideout was supposed to keep Scrooge and his pestering family out of FOWELs business. But the green one was frittering around. Herrin would have to alert Bradford immediately. Allowing the green one to eat his lunch in peace wouldn't kill her she supposed.

"Bradford we have a situation. The green one's here again"

"WHAT, let me see the feed" Bradford demanded "how many bad experiences can a duck have here before they know not to come back" seeing the boy grumble about his cold lunch gave the old buzzard an idea "Herrin, you've installed the special defense program into the funzo mainframe already, correct"

"Yes, I did it some time ago, do you think me a fool"

"Wonderful, make sure the duck has a perfectly horrid experience today, oh and keep the feed running, id like to watch"

A few switches here and there and everything the little duck tried to do would shut down, spark, or explode. The quarter in the vending machine was just a pleasant surprise. Bradford watched laughing wile Louie was having probably his 3rd worst experience here, but after his outburst Bradford got a better idea. After all, Louie was the one that found him out and exposed him as a F.O.W.E.L agent. Maybe the young duck could prove useful, he just needed a push in the wrong direction.

"Herrin, change of plans. I want the green one brought to me. And do it today, no telling the next time he'll be alone"

"Him!? Why?"

"JUST DO IT! That's an order" The screen went black before she could protest anymore. 

* * *

**_Back to Louie_ **

With his last quarter gone and the rest of the day ruined Louie felt like Uncle Donald, not just unlucky and miserable but completely defeated "oh forget it. Nothings ever going to be normal. I should stop trying"

He began sulking back to the mansion, uncertain of what adventure his family had already begun to prepare for. He was getting tired of walking, and the bus wasn't going to be there for another 45 minutes. Deciding he didn't want to wait Louie pulled out his phone and started calling launchpad for a ride.

_ By the first ring he saw the shadow _

_ By the second he dropped his phone in an attempt to pull the cloth away from his bill.  _

_ By the third he was out cold  _

"Hello, Louie? You there little dude? Ah well- must have butt dialed, heh I do that all the time. There was this one time-"

Launchpads voice cut out as the stranger carrying Louie away, crushed the phone under their boot.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS REALLY INSPIRED ME TO GO AHEAD WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT WAS REALLY NICE TO SEE THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKED THE IDEA. I WONT BE ABLE TO UPLOAD THIS SOON ALL THE TIME, BUT ILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN.

Louie tried desperately to tear the cloth away from his bill, but no matter how much he struggled his assailant wouldn't budge. Things were getting hazy as he fought for consciousness hoping Launchpad would pick up the phone. He needed to get a message to his family, something to let them know he needed help.

**Pick up**

_ Pick up _

_ Pick u- _

Louie snapped awake, reeling forward in an attempt to shake off his attacker. The one that- wasn't attacking him? As his eyes began to adjust to the brightness of the room, Louie noticed he was in some sort of glass cage. No that wasn't right, only the front wall was glass, the others seemed to be made out of a concrete brick. He began to sit up in order to further inspect his surroundings. His head was throbbing and the brightness of the lights made it harder to focus. There wasn't much in the room he could work with, It was completely empty except for a small blanket and a few rubber bands. He could check his hoodie but he was pretty su- where was his hoodie?!

Frantically feeling for the comfort of his middle pocket Louie looked down. In his horror he realized that his favorite green hoodie had been replaced with a rather sad looking white jumpsuit.  _ Not cool _ he thought. Uncle Donald had gotten him this hoodie for his 9th birthday. It was the last time the family was together without having to worry about spike trap this and emanate death that-. Huey had hemmed it pretty well after his stupid bigfoot stretched it out, and it may have been stained with a little soda, but he wasnt ready to let it go. Not yet. 

Upon further inspection Louie noticed a control panel on the other side of the glass wall, hitting the button would probably open the door but all he had was some rubber bands. Not to mention he had no idea what to do once he got out of the cell, and there was a good chance there would be some sort of security prowling around. If Dewey were here he could aim the rubber bands and get them out no problem. Huey would know some stupid thing about fire codes to get them out of the building, and webby would kick the crap out of anyone who tried to stop them. what he wouldn't give to see his family right now. But they weren't here right now, where they?

"HUEY?..DEWEY?...GUYS" He yelled with his face pressed up to the glass.  nope. no luck.

"alright" Louie said "Just gotta get out of here, no problem. Open the cell, stealth my way through a creepy sci fi dungeon, and figure out where i am so i can call for help. you got this"

But he didnt  _ got this _ . He wasted the first 2 rubber bands when he realized he was too short to reach the hole in the glass wall, the rest were thanks to his skill. After the last rubber band failed to hit the mark, Louie sulked over to the corner with the blanket over his head. It was an attempt to mimic the safe cushion of his hoodie, but it didn't really have the same effect. Who did this? It was too smart for the Beagle Boys, to Simple for Glomgold, too private for Mark Beaks, too normal for Magicka. Not _ that kidnapping was really her style anyway.  _ Louie Kept denying the one thing that made since. He refused to entertain the thought because it would mean he was as good as dead. 

Just as the thought left his mind, Louie could hear two pairs of footsteps traipsing down the hallway. 

_ Great job idiot you basically just said  _ **_HEY IM AWAKE, COME SLOWLY TOURCHER ME TO DEATH WHENEVER YOU WANT_ ** _. stupid. _

The footsteps continued to get louder as they got closer. Each step made Louie's ears throb as he dreaded the face he was going to see on the other side of the glass. Closer. CLOSER... The face he did see was almost a relief. It at least wasn't who he was expecting. Standing before him was one very large, very built, very nicely dressed falcon. For a moment Louie didn't recognize him, after all they only met for a moment, and at the time he had bigger things to worry about. 

"Aren't you the guy from the IT list party I crashed?" Louie asked

The man responded with a angry scowl

"Hey man- I'm sorry for that thing you think I did, but my Uncle Scrooge doesn't pay ransoms so you should let me go"

Falcon Graves responded with an annoyed growl

"Wait I mean he _Normally_ does not pay ransoms, and anyway i'm sure you could make more money on someone else in my family, Like Huey, Or our dead butler" he was becoming increasingly more terrified

"That's not why you're here" he replied menacingly

"Y-You don't want to kill me man - Dewey's the one that threw you off a building right? Just let me go" Lewey flitched back hoping the glass would suddenly hide him from the falcons cold stare

"Fortunately for you that wasn't what I was paid for" Graves replied

Louie removed the makeshift hood from his head looking up in anticipation, hoping the man would further explain the reason for his capture. As Louie began to ask what falcons words meant, another much older and lankyer buzzard slipped out from behind graves. The young duck's heart dropped into his stomach as his worst fear was realized. The one thing he didn't want was for this to be F.O.W.L, whatever they wanted was going to be ten times worse then any adventure his family would take him on. 

"Hello Llewellyn" Bradford greeted behind a rather sketchy smile

* * *

**Back At McDuck Manor**

Scrooge glanced at the clock for the seventh time in the last hour. His nerves were climbing as the day went on. It was well after dark now and Louie still hadn't made it home. Out of the three wee ones, Louie was definitely the one he worried about the most. Sure the lad had grown a bit since they met, He was good at seeing the angles certainly, but he still hadn’t found his confidence as an adventurer. For the others coming home this late would be nothing to fret over, but Louie usually got bored with whatever it was he was up to after a couple of hours. He’d come home and waste away on the couch ignoring any sense of proper advice. But he wasn't anywhere to be seen, and Scrooge was starting to worry.

After a couple more minutes of staring at the clock Scrooge decided to do another lap around the mansion in hopes his nephew had wandered home. The room was empty, the entertainment centers where a bust, He wasn't playing with the others either. 

“OI! Huey, Dewey. Have you seen your brother around anywhere?” Scrooge asked

“No” Huey Replied “not since around lunch

“You mean when he ditched us for his ten dollar bill” Dewey retorted “ So what, He’ll come home when he gets bored. Let him be alone if that's what he wants”

“Now, now Dewey. Don't be so hard on your brother. I promised Louie I’d buy him lunch if they made it out of the bin.” Scrooge scolded “though i didnt think they’d actually do it, stupid useless traps” he muttered

It was then Scrooge heard his least favorite sound. The chatter of two infuriating siblings arguing. It was the one thing he hadn't missed about Della’s absence. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HAVE IT?! ITS NOT LIKE I HAVE ANY REAL PICTURES OF THE BOYS” Della yelled as they entered the foyer 

“ _ We CaN GET You PIcTUrES OF ThE kIDS, buT Not My PIctuReS DEllA _ ” Donald Retorted

“BUT YOU HAVE SO MANY OF THEM, WHY ARE YOU SO SELFISH” 

“ _ mE SelFISh!” _ Donalds face began to turn red as he hissed “ _ I WonT Let YoU HavE MY MemoRieS OF The BoyS AnD  _ **_IM_ ** _ SelFIsH _ !”

“ **CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT YOUR YAPS** . Louie has yet to come home” Scrooge pleaded

Louie in trouble was enough to get Della and Donald to stop fighting with each other. After summoning Mrs.Beakley into the Foyer with the rest of the family Scrooge began to explain the situation.

“Alright now listen up, Louie still hasn’t made it back to the mansion. All we know is the lad left to have lunch alone, and nobody here has seen or heard from him since” 

"aLOnE!?" Donald tried to interrupt

Scrooge sighed “Does anyone know where he might have gone?”

“He probably went to Funzo’s so he could play games and gloat to us about it later” Dewey said with an attitude

“What is a Fun-Zo’s” Della Asked

“Only the best arcade in duckburg” Huey responded exitedly

“And the coolest place Uncle Donald took us as chicks” Dewey added “Funzo’s Funzone-” He bagan

“Where fun is in the zone!” The two brothers sang together

“It's better with Louie” Huey said sadly

“Oooo I could try his part” Webby chimed in

“No its fine, the moments gone” Dewey sighed

“Ok welp” Della said with a determined smile “ Well just go to this Funzo place and take a look around”

“Even if he was at funzos, its been closed for hours” Heuy pointed out

“Hmmm” Scrooge thought out loud “Alright then here's the plan, Della, Donald, you go to the funzos place and see if you can find any clue to where he could have gone, Mrs. Beakley you poke around the junkyard and see if the beagle boys have anything to do with it, Ill head over to the park and see if Glomgolds trying to scheme his way into the billionaires club again” he finished rolling his eyes to one side

“What about us” The kids asked unanimously 

“You kids stay at the mansion in case Louie comes back, You can call us if he turns up while where out” 

“Awe” 

“Now, MOVE OUT!”

* * *

**Back To Louie**

Louie could tell by the way Bradford was smiling that he wasn't going to like what he heard. The old buzzard glanced at the falcon and gestured for him to be on his way. With one last cold stare towards Louie Graves made his exit. After few moments of footsteps disappearing down the hallway Louie and Bradford were left alone. The silence was uncomfortable, but Louie didn't really want to see what would happen if he broke it. Unfortunately he didn't have to, the wrinkled old bird did it for him.

“What no smart witted quips, no what do you want from me? Nothing?” Bradford instigated

Louie remained silent, he wasn't sure yet if Bradford was baiting him to have an excuse to hurt him or if it was just a way to gloat while mocking him. 

Bradford sighed “Im not going to hurt you for speaking, you must have questions” he attempted to hide the triumph in his voice “go ahead and say whatever you like”

“Whatever you’re going to do, could you just- get it over with already” Louie curled up tighter in his makeshift hood in an attempt to partially hide himself. He kept the blanket open just enough not to break eye contact with the man in front of him. 

“I’m not going to hurt you Llewellyn, I need your help” 

Louie cringed at the sound of his full name “Which psychotic episode gave you the idea that i’d ever  _ help _ you?!” Louie relaxed slightly the confidence growing in him. If Bradford needed something from him, maybe this was a situation he  _ could _ talk himself out of.

Bradford chuckled “I need help with your family.”

“You mean you need help hurting my family”

“Well they hurt you all the time don't they? Put you through things no normally family would ever have to worry about”

Ah so that was his angle “What  _ exactly  _ is you plan here?” Louie began standing up, careful not to leave the back wall. His voice shook as he continued “you Kidnap me, through me in an isolated cell, convince me im the odd one out in my own family and try to tell me they don't care about me? That they don't need me? Well you can save it! Maybe a year ago I would have bought into your half cocked speal, but not this time! I might not be cut out for our family field trips, but if they’ve taught me anything its that family matters. AND I WOULD NEVER HURT THEM On purpose.” He finished voice fading ad the end. 

“Field Trips?” Bradford responded his voice dropping into a dangerously cold tone “You think you can compare the havok your family reeks to a field trip?” His fist slammed into the control panel opening the door to Louie’s cell, and his voice began to raise in anger. “Your Family causes more destruction in one day then world wars do in years.  _ Shadows rampage the city _ , Aliens threaten to turn the world to ice, A DIMENSIONAL RIFT NEARLY TEARS THE UNIVERSE IN TWO.  **YOUR FAMILY HAS NEARLY ENDED THE WORLD A DOZEN TIMES AND YOU COMPARE THAT TO A** **F I E L D T R I P!”**

Bradford was nearly on top of Louie now, rage filled his eyes as he loomed over the young duck. Louie was sure Bradford was going to hurt him and he leaned into the wall as much as he could preparing for it. Instead, the old bird took a long frustrated breath and took two steps backwards continuing his monologue as calmly as he had been in the beginning. 

“It has to stop.” “and i need you to help me put it to an end”

* * *

**Mrs.Beakley**

Dealing with these mannerless hooligans was the last thing she wanted to do with her night. If Louie was her she’d give these scoundrels an extra beating for wasting her time. Bang,Bang,Bang. Mrs.B hammered at the front gate.

She could hear a WHAT IN TARNATION ringing from the other end. 

With three more knocks Beackley decided to give them a fair warning “Open up. Either you open this door or i'm coming in by force”

“For the love of” she could hear Ma Beagle say “OPEN THE DANG GATE ALREADY”

Beakley was forced to step back as the gate opened revealing an angry horde of ruffians. 

“What'd you' want?” Ma Beagle demanded

“I'm here for Louie, if you have him I suggest you hand him over” Beakley stated

“Wa? You talk’n bout one a dem brats? We ain't got em, so get!” Ma turned to retreat back into her trailer

“Well forgive me if I do not take your word for it” Beakley said attempting not to let the utter disregard for basic english to influence her response

“Look you glor’E’Fied Nanny, I ain't seen none dem brats since Glomgold stole me money. Its the families day off so why don't you go bother’n somebody else before we make ya” with that Ma disappeared into the trailer with a nod of her head. 

Admittingly Beakly couldnt take on the lot of them alone, even if they where as dumb as a bag of rocks. Additionally it didn't look like there was any sign of Louie. She would have to call Scrooge and let him know just how much of a waste of time this errand had been. Hopefully the others where having more luck. 

* * *

**Scrooge**

After Glomgold lost his company in the bet, he also lost hi status as a billionaire. Fortunately Glomgold was stubborn, which meant he would probably be slumming it in the city park instead of in a homeless shelter. In doing so he would have to admit he was homeless. Fortunately, Scrooge was correct. There, sleeping on a park bench, was one of Scooges most annoying rivals.

“Hello flinty” Scrooge began nudging glomgold with the bud of his can

“IM AWAKE MUMMY” Glomgold screamed as he was startled awake falling off the bench. Once he was able to .get his bearings Glomgold groned in the relization his nemesis was the one who woke him. “What?! YOU DIDNT HAVE ENOUGH CHANCE TO GLOAT WHEN YOU WON THE BET SO YOU CAME DOWN HERE IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT TO RUB IT IN?!”

“Well no, I dont think years of gloating will be enough flinty But thats not why im here” Scrooge paused “Wheres my Nephew?”

“Why would I know where your family is?! They’re YOUR family!” Glomgold started annoyed “Even if I knew I wouldnt tell you! Now leave me be, its bad luck to wake a man when he’s sleep scheming!” Glomgold slammed himself back on the bench pulling the newspaper up to his shoulder as a blanket. 

Scrooge almost felt bad for his old rival. Almost. Even if he did decide to help it would have to be another day, Louie was still missing and Scooge needed to check in with the rest of the family to see if they had any luck.

* * *

**Della and Donald**

The outside of Funzos was lifeless and silent. City trash blew past the entrance and the night air ruffled through their feathers. The place had been closed for several hours and other than the occasional pedestrian, everything was quiet. Della Squished her face up against the glass in an attempt to inspect the interior, but there really wasnt much to see other then the front counter and the ball pit. 

“Well I cant make out much from here, maybe we should go in- you know to take a closer look” Della Suggested

“ANd how dO you suGgeSt we do THat? Its clOSed” Donald replied

To Donalds dismay Dellas response was to pick up the nearest rock and gesture to the window

“AHHH” Donald rasped angrily “We aRe NOt BreAKinG An EnTErIng DeLLa”

“Wha- Why? We break into temples and things all the time”

“THat'S noT tHe saME thINg” Donald Scolded “We’re aDULts noW, you neEd to leARn to bE mORe resPonSIble”

“I'm responsible”

Donald sighed annoyed “CaN we pLEasE foCUs on fiNdINg LoUIe, Im woRriEd”

“I'm sure he’s fine. He’s probably back at the manor right now. We just missed him”

Donald was about to retort with something about needing to be more concerned as a parent, when he noticed the shine of something broken near the bus stop. Without pointing it out he began making his way towards the object. 

“Hey! Where are you going?” Della asked, annoyed.

As Donald came close enough to inspect the Object, his heart leaped into his throat. Green case. Beakdroid logo, Shattered screen. This was Louie’s phone. 

“Are you Ignoring me? I cant believe this you are actually giving me the sile-” Della ranted

“DeLLa…” Donald stopped her “lOok”

Della’s realization stopped her cold “Oh no”

* * *

** The Kids **

The mansion was so quiet and boring when compared to the rest of their adventures. Death darts wasn't even as exciting as it used to be, even with webby trying her best to freak the boys out. After about an hour Lena had stopped by taking the challenge of webby out of the mix, Huey decided to touch up on his badges, and Dewy was alone in the living room wondering what to do with himself. Launchpad was pretty quit considering the only thing he had to do today was the car. With a tinge of curiosity Dewey decided he would try looking for him. It didn't take long to find him talking to himself in the garage.

“-and so thats why the ocean speaks to me-. Oh hey Dewey” 

“Hey Launchpad…” Dewey replied with a look of concern “What are you doing?”

“Huh? Oh-Just talking to Louie” 

“What REALLY!? Let me see that Phone!” Dewey jumped into the air grabbing the phone out of Launchpads hand “Hey Llewellyn, Where have you been everyone is worried sick!” Dewey teased. The only response however, was the dial tone of a dead line. “Uh- Launchpad? Your talking to a dial tone”

“Well yah, Louie but dialed me a while ago. So I started telling him this cool story about ho-”

“I gotta go” Dewey dropped the phone and ran out of the room to find the rest of the gang. “Guys? GUYS!” he screamed running through the hallway

“Oh my god, Jeeze, calm down your giving me a headache!” Leana responded throwing a door open down the hall

“Oh good, Lena. Have you seen webby?”

“WEBBY!?”

“Yah?” webby screamed down from what sounded like an attic space

“The blue one wants a word with you”

“Dewey? Something wrong” Webby said as she poked her head under the arm leana was leaning on the doorframe. 

“So, I was kind of mad at Louie for ditching us earlier but then he but dialed launchpad and now i think he might really be in trouble and be gotta do something” Dewey spat out in one breath

“Whoah, slow down there turbo” Lena said sarcastically “What is going on” 

“Ok first, don't joke about my alter ego. I am still mad at donald for not naming me that. Second. I'm worried about Louie. He’s on his phone constantly, I just dont think he would but dial someone.” 

“Hey Lena, You’ve been practicing your magic right?” Webby asked

“Yeah” Lena said worriedly “but i'm still getting the hang of it” 

“Thats ok, this spell is supposed to be easy.” she said excitedly “Dewey go get Huey and find something of Louie’s to bring down. Me and Lena will set up a casting circle.”

Dewey nodded rushing to go get the things Webby asked for. One of Louie’s many hoodies would work fine. He wasn't going to miss one if it got ruined. They where identical. Huey was all for helping if it meant figuring out where Louie went, and by the time the reconviend with the girls they had already set everything up. 

“Alright, so according to this magic grimoire as long as the caster concentrates on the object or person they wish to find well be able to see them”

“You sure this is safe” Huey asked

“Well its a level one spell so i dont think it will hurt or anything, you ready leana?”

“No but- Let’s give it a try”

Lena Concentrated as hard as she could, focusing on Louie, and trying to discern his location. She couldnt feel where he was but after a few moments a misty fog began to fill the room. In its center a clear image formed. They could see Louie waking up the room startled and confused. Upon seeing the familiar room Dewey scoffed.

“Making me worry over nothing. Look he’s fine. He is just playing that dum spy game at Funzos”

Everyone else in the room was panicked looking at the scene, watching Louie try and fail to open the cage door

“What do you mean game?” Huey asked

“You know that high techy spy game I wouldnt shut up about that Launchpad and me beat”

“Guys” Leana tried to interrupt

“Yah I know of it, but what that got to do with this!”

“Guys!” Webby interjected

“Its the second level he’s fine” 

“SECOND LEVEL?! Funzos is closed how could he be playing a game?!”

“GUYS” Webby and Leana Yelled together

“WHAT” the two boys retorted

“I dont think your game would have had bradford in it” webby gestured

To their horror the kids watched as Bradford had his conversation with louie. Though they couldn't actually hear any of it. All they could do was watches he began to grow angrier opening the doors yelling at Louie and raising his arm seemingly about to- before they could see the end the vision stopped

“Wait What happened bring it back” Huey yelled panicked

“I-I cant concentrate Im sorry” Lena apologized 

“We need to call uncle Scrooge, NOW” Huey stated

* * *

** Back To Louie **

“It has to stop.” “and i need you to help me put it to an end” Bradford finished

Louie froze unsure of what he was supposed to say or do. Anything could set Bradford off, he didn't know how to read this situation. He just wanted to go home

“Well”

“Y-y-yah” Louie sputtered out finding his voice “S-sure whatever man” Maybe if he pretended to-

“Dont lie me”

Frustrated Louie shouted, voice still shaking “W-WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?! If I say no you’ll kill me, and i'm not going to say yes and mean it because i don't want to loose my family again.” his voice cracked “most the things you listed weren't even completely our fault, FOWL’s been dormant for years so why are you attacking us now?

“We went underground because your Uncles retired. That outcome was satisfactory. Then you three triplets came along and sent him down the same destructive path from his youth.” Recognizing his frustration Bradford forced himself under control “Look Scrooge we can handle. I’ve been spying on him longer than you’ve been an egg. Donald coming out of retirement was a shock. We thought Della was already dead, and no matter what we do, the triple threat, that would be you and your siblings, always finds a way to get in the way. All I want you to do is help me get a list of things before your family can. You’ll be there to point out the flaws I cant see along the way.”

“I-I. Im not going to help you hurt them!” 

Bradford sighed “Your going to help me one way or another. Don't want to do it the easy way? Fine. The hard way is more fun for me anyhow”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, I LOVED SEEING HOW MANY PEOPLE WHERE GENUANLY EXITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR PREDICTIONS ON WHERE YOU THINK THINGS ARE HEADED, I WOULD LOVE TO SEE THEM. WHO KNOWS, YOU MIGHT EVEN GIVE ME A BETTER IDEA THEN WHAT I HAD ORIGINALLY PLANNED.  
> P.S IM SORRY ABOUT DEWEY HE IS THE HARDEST FOR ME TO REPLICATE HIS LIKENESS. IM NOT GOOD AT BEING FUNNY.

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, COMMENTS HELP ME EVALUATE WHAT DIRECTION I SHOULD TAKE THINGS AND KEEPS ME MOTIVATED TO CONTINUE WRITING. I AM NOT THE BEST AT SPELLING AND GRAMMER SO I AM GENUANLY SORRY IF THAT ANNOYS YOU, THIS IS FOR FUN AND IF I STRESSED MYSELF OVER FIXING ALL OF IT I PROBABLY WOULD GET WORN OUT. I WILL TRY MY BEST, AND AM SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES THAT SLIP THOUGH.


End file.
